True Love
by Juuhachi-gou Goddess of Death
Summary: Goten is 17, and he has the worst luck with women. But what happens when one day, by chance, he meets a girl that may prove to be the one he's been waiting for all his life? And what secrets does she hold? GtOC AU Fic.
1. When You Least Expect It

A/N: Wow! Another fic already! This idea just popped into my head today at school. I know this chapter's short, but I promise the other ones will be longer. I just thought this would be a good place to stop it, since all the other chapters take place a little later. Enjoy, and review! You know I love reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z, no matter how much I wish I did. What would make you think I own something so great? I mean, I'm just a sixteen year old girl! I don't even own a car yet!  
  
True Love  
  
Chapter One-When You Least Expect It  
  
"Why so glum, Goten? Another breakup? You go through 'em like candy, man." Trunks laughed. He was 18, Goten was 17. He sighed, sitting down under the umbrella on the beach. "Of course. Man, why can't I find a decent girl? I try so hard...all I get is a bunch of whores and sluts." he whined. He was stopped short when the ground beneath them exploded, and one girls' scream rang through the air. The two Saiyajin boys immediately found the source of the danger, a gang of thieves. They held a struggling girl by the wrist, laughing. "Let me go! I'll give you anything you want...money, jewelry, weapons..." she cried, trying to break free of her captor's grip. She had short brown hair like Trunks', and endless ice blue eyes. She wore black cargo pants with chains, a skin-tight black tube top with a black leather jacket over it, and a black choker. She had on black boots. "Let her go!" Trunks yelled, disgusted.  
  
The girl pulled herself free from the leader's grip, angry. "You should've let me go when I first asked, maybe then I wouldn't have to do this. I've never missed my target, you know." she said, pulling out two handguns. She was just about to pull the triggers when Goten pulled them from her hands. "Why'd you do...oh, shit!" she yelled, as she was pulled into the air with the two boys, who took off through the sky. "I know you...you're Trunks Briefs!" she cried, shocked. He nodded. "So you can fly...that's normal, right? I haven't taken any drugs lately, have I?" she cried, confused. "Look, shut up or I'll drop you." Goten said, annoyed. "And just who do you think you are, flying off with me like that?" she yelled. "Goten's my name. And you were going to kill them, so I stopped you." he said. "You have some nerve. You and Briefs both. May I ask you where you're taking me?" she said, angry. "Whatever. Not like it matters." Trunks said, winking at her. She glared. 'Oh, great. Two guys in swim trunks abducted me. This'll turn out great, I can tell.' "It's not polite to kidnap a lady in your swim trunks!" she whined, tired.  
  
They landed on Kame Island, where Juuhachi-gou, Krillin, Marron, Master Roshi, and Oolong lived. "Finally. Why the hell did you drag me out here? I am not in the mood for this!" the girl yelled. All the inhabitants of the island ran out, shocked by the noise. "Trunks, Goten! Who's your friend?" Krillin asked, smiling. "Listen, no-nose. I am not the friend of either of these jerks. They thought it would be fun to abduct me and drag me out here. I'll give you all a guess...how old do you think I am?" she asked, angry. "20." Marron said. "19." "21." "23?" "24" Goten and Trunks said together. She glared at them. "No, I'm fifteen. And no, I'm not a slut. All I wanted to do was kill some criminals, get some money, but you two morons had to ruin it! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving. I have business to attend to." she said, jumping in her capsule plane and flying off. "Attitude...I don't like her, she's trouble." Juu said, watching her go.  
  
A/N: Tell me how you like it! I know the girl doesn't have a name yet, but she will next chapter! She doesn't have a good attitude, does she? I wonder why Juu thinks she's trouble...lol. Til next time! 


	2. Keeping It A Secret

A/N: Chapter 2! LOL I'm working on typing my other new fic, Breaking the Habit, I have it all wrote out but not typed. Am too hyper for Dec. 17 to hurry up and get here. LORD OF THE RINGS! Can't wait!!!!! Anyway, this chapter is longer and the mysterious girl's name is revealed. But that's not all that's a mystery about her...  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
True Love Chapter Two: Keeping It A Secret  
  
A week after the incident with the girl, Goten sat down on a park bench, eating an ice cream cone. A girl sat beside him, drawing in a sketch pad. She looked up, a frown on her face under the glasses she wore. "Not you again. Go away, I'm busy." she said, annoyed. He looked down at her, surprised. Finally, after a few minutes of staring, it dawned on him. "Hey....! You're that girl! You wear glasses? Wow, you can draw. Do you come here often?" he blurted, speaking so fast she could barely comprehend a word of what he said. "Every day. I like to watch the people. Of course you ruined it." she said. "Hey, Goten!" "Hi, Goten!" "Hello, Goten!" a group of girls called; Goten waved. "You seem to have a fan club. Popular?" the girl asked, disgusted. He laughed a little. "Yeah, you could say that. Uh...I don't think you ever told me your name." he said, smiling. "It's Rose." she said. "Rose...nice name. Could I see your sketchbook?" he asked. Reluctantly, she handed it to him. He flipped through, amazed. "Oh! You drew Trunks and I at the beach? Wow!" he cried. "You looked happy. Most of my drawings are dark and sad. I wanted something different for once." she said, embarrassed.  
  
"You look different than you did that day...I doubt Trunks would see it's you. This look suits you more." he said, smiling. "Thanks. It's 4:00...I have to go." she said, standing up. He stood, too. "I'll walk you home." he said. She sighed. "Fine, you'd come anyway, whether I said yes or no." she sighed, annoyed. They came to a big house, with three floors, and she turned to him. "You live here?" Goten asked, surprised. "Yeah." she replied. "Wow! Man, I'm thirsty. It's hot out today." he said. "Come on in. I'll get you something. I don't get company often." she said, defeated. She threw him a cola and took off her glasses, turning on the air conditioning. "This place is awesome! Don't you have any family?" he asked. She gasped, slightly surprised, an sat down on the couch. "No...I don't have a family. It's just me." she said, quiet. Goten frowned. "I'm sorry. That must be hard." he said, sad. She shook her head. "Don't be. It's what I'm used to." she said. Goten embraced her, brushing the hair out of her eyes.  
  
"You don't act it...but you really are a nice person. You put up a shield because you want everyone to stay away...you don't want to hurt. Am I right?" Goten asked, massaging her back. She relaxed, letting her tense muscles calm. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? Open up...don't be afraid to hold anything back. I'm a good listener." he said, quiet. "Really? Well, then. I can tell you that I lived on the streets until a little over a year ago, and I was nothing like I am now. I was a whore, a slut...I needed the money or I'd have starved to death. Funny thing was...I never once got pregnant. I guess I started drawing when I was about seven, I'd draw horrible things. I'd draw people dying, people screaming, yelling, writhing in pain. All ways to express my emotions. I never had anyone or anything to call my own. So when an organization called Darkness requested me to perform assassinations for a huge sum of money, I couldn't resist. I became a killer, a killer with perfect aim, and that's what you saw on the beach." she began, quiet.  
  
"After awhile I got tired of being used like a toy and killed all the soldiers that tried to stop me from leaving that life. I ran off here, to this city, and changed my name. I bought this house and began to take college courses, because I wanted to make something of myself. I wanted to be someone...whether or not there was someone to share it with or not. I'm a better person now...more peaceful." she finished. "Sad...some people's lives. But not yours. You're...perfect." Goten said, pulling her to him and kissing her passionately. She let him, confused as to why he made her feel so...happy. She smiled in his arms, comfortable. "I think...I love you. No matter how much I want to deny it...I really love you. And I don't even know you...not really." she laughed. "You'll get to know me a lot in these next couple of months my Rose lily. I'd like to spend the rest of my life with someone like you. I've dated plenty of girls and I've never felt anything like this with any of them." he replied.  
  
"There's a rumor going around that you have a new girlfriend. Is it true, Goten?" Trunks asked, a few weeks later. He smiled mischievously. "Maybe." he said. "Well who is it?" Trunks asked. "Her name is Traci...and you'll get to meet her when I'm ready to introduce her to you." Goten explained. "Are you serious about this one, Goten? Or are you just fooling around to get some like you do all the others?" Trunks asked, a little surprised. "Trunks, we've been dating for three weeks and I still haven't even tried to sleep with her. Does that tell you anything?" Goten sighed. Trunks' eyes widened. "Really? Wow. You really are serious. Well, I can't wait to meet her." he laughed. "She's nice...and I think she's pretty, too. Though she's not my usual type. But we understand each other so well...it's like we've always known each other. And she's smart, too. She's got a college degree and she's only sixteen. She turned sixteen a week ago." Goten said, smiling. "Wow...does she have a job?" Trunks asked, impressed. "No, but she's looking for a teaching job. She loves kids, and she loves to have an audience. You'll love her." Goten told him.  
  
A/N: So how did you like this one? I didn't know exactly where to end it until I read what was coming up in the next paragraph, and then I decided I should save it for the first thing next chapter. Why is Goten keeping his girl such a secret? Is he afraid he'll lose her? LOL R&R please, I'd really appreciate it. 


	3. Snowstorms and Memories

A/N: Chapter three. As I said last time, I decided this should be the opening paragraph to this chapter. Here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
True Love Chapter Three: Snowstorms and Memories  
  
Rose sat on the roof of a huge, 64-story building, drawing the view in her sketch pad. Suddenly she stopped and flipped back a few pages, to a drawing of Goten a few days ago. It was a perfect portrait, and it made her smile. He was smiling his usual goofy grin, and he wore a shirt that had 'Goten Son' printed on the front of it. He wore khaki shorts and brown sandals. He was muscular, but not too much so, and she had detailed them very well. "It's almost real...he's my angel. My guardian angel. Goten...what a nice name..." she sighed, running her fingers along the picture and tracing his outline. She loved his hair, long and short, messy and wild, all at the same time. Soon he'd be there, like he always was. She waited for him there, her favorite place in the world.  
  
It was winter. Still, no one knew who Goten's mystery girl was. The girl and boy in question were out shopping when a huge snowstorm hit. "Oh, Goten...I don't want to be stuck out in that!" Rose cried, frustrated. Goten thought for a moment, as Rose put on her glasses so she could see in the white. He grabbed her hand. "My big brother lives close to here. We can go there." he said, smiling, as he dragged her out the door into the snow. After a few minutes, they stood on Gohan and his wife Videl's porch. "Hey, Gohan!" Goten yelled. A little girl's voice laughed. "It's uncle Goten! Daddy, get the door!" she yelled. A man with short, spiky black hair and glasses answered, shocked. 'He's cute.' Rose thought. She noted that he looked a lot like Goten, but more sophisticated. "Goten, what are you doing out in that storm? Get in here!" he cried, shocked. Once they were inside, Gohan's four year old daughter Pan jumped on Goten and nearly knocked him over. "Hey, Pan!" Goten laughed. "So, Goten. Is this the mystery girl?" Videl asked, pointing to Rose. He nodded. "Yup, that's Rose. Rose, this is my big brother, Gohan, his wife, Videl, and my niece Pan." Goten introduced. Rose smiled. "Nice to meet you." she said, quiet. 'Look at her outfit...yes, she's a scholar.' Gohan thought to himself.  
  
Rose wore khaki dress pants and a long sleeved white blouse with a collar and a button up front, which was tucked in. She wore white socks and black boots, and a silver watch. She also wore silver hoop earrings and her glasses. She looked around, fascinated. The walls were covered in books! "Wow...so many books! Do you actually read all these?" she cried, in awe. He smiled. "Most of them. So, Goten tells us that you've already gotten a college degree." Gohan said. She nodded. "Yeah, perfect 4.0 GPA, too. Never missed a class, never late. I was in the art club, journalism, creative writing, and I majored in tech. Why?" she asked, proud. "Wow...you're smarter than I thought. Where'd you go?" he replied. "West City Private University." she answered. "I teach there! That's the best college in the world! How'd you get the money to go there?" he asked. She frowned. "I had my ways. I don't want to talk about it." she said, a finality in her tone.  
  
Goten had his arm around Rose, protective. "She'll explain it to you when she's ready. It's a complicated story, and it's not a good one. Hey, why don't you show them your sketches?" he said, cheering her up. She smiled, handing Gohan one of her sketch books. He flipped through it, amazed. "These are incredible. You've got rare talent, Rose. They seem...almost alive." he said, in awe. "I could draw you, if you want. You'd make a good subject." she said, smiling. "Sure!" he laughed. She got a chair and he sat backwards, his head on his hands on the back of it. "Perfect. Stay right there, like that." she said, sketching. Five minutes later, she was done. She showed it to him, proud. "I like it. I tried to portray your personality through the light and dark tints, and the way the lines are drawn. You're complicated, the way you're built." she said. He was amazed once more. "You're good. That storm's not showing any sign of letting up. You'll have to spend the night." Gohan said. Goten laughed. "Sleep over! All right!" he cried, happy.  
  
Around 8, Rose fell asleep on the couch, Pan beside her. Videl smiled. "How cute...she's good with kids, isn't she?" she laughed. "Yeah, she is." Goten replied. "She loves kids. She's told me so plenty of times. She's really upbeat and she's always trying to smile so I think she's happy. But...even though she loves me, she can never be truly happy. She tries, but I can tell there's something else she's hiding from me...and I can't figure it out." he said, sadness in his eyes. Rose sighed, rolling over on her back. "Go away...I told you, I won't let you do this to me anymore...I'm not myself anymore..." she cried, still asleep. "Is that all I am to you? A tool? A guinea pig? Well...if that's true, I don't think there's any reason for me...to live...you've messed me up to the point where I can't even control my own body anymore...isn't that enough for you?" she continued, tears falling down her face. Goten wiped them away, and she slowly opened her eyes. He had to find out what she was hiding from him, and he had to find out now.  
  
A/N: Chapter three! Lol. Cliffhangers are evil, I know. I just can't resist! What exactly is it that Rose is hiding from Goten? What did she mean when she said she wasn't herself anymore? Something big is coming up soon, something that will test the limits of the love of these two teens. Will Rose survive it all? Or will Goten be left alone again? Find out later in True Love! 


End file.
